


Heidi's Revenge

by ScrotieMcBoogerBalls



Category: South Park
Genre: Cartman Sucks, Cat pee, F/F, Farting, Kenny kicking ass, Revenge Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls/pseuds/ScrotieMcBoogerBalls
Summary: Heidi gets back at Cartman for being a crappy boyfriend





	Heidi's Revenge

After dumping Cartman's smelly dumb ass Heidi decided to get back at him by fucking someone else. So she fucked Wendy his old crush in front of him and made him watch and Cartman exploded. and by that I mean he threw a tantrum and farted all over Butters until Kenny came in and kicked his ass.

"STOP FARTING ON MY BOYFRIEND YOU WHORE!!!"

then Mr. Kitty came in and peed on everything


End file.
